kendall's old girl
by JOEJONAS4LIFE
Summary: kendall's old girl goes to LA... kendall and Carlos fall for the same girl... what is going to happen? read and review
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

When Kendall before move to LA, he was in love with writing stories. He had met me, who love writing stories, too. I was awesome at them. But when he left, he never said good-bye to me. When I found out, I was heart-broken. I had fall in love with him.

I took a job as a singer. I was staying at the Palmwoods. I was on the 3 floor. I never ran into Kendall, until I was going to my friends room. Kendall and Carlos crash into me. When Carlos and Kendall looked into my eyes, they fell in love with me. When I looked up, I saw Kendall. Kendall forgot about me. Kendall said "who are you?" "you don't remember me. I'm Stephanie, the girl the loves writing stories. You love to write stories, too," I said. "what are you talking about?," Kendall said. He forgot that he loved to write stories. "never mine," I said while walking away. I had Kendall's story with me all the time.

Later that evening, I went to the gym and then went the pool to cool down. While I was at the gym, I did 125 pulls-ups and 6 miles on the treadmill. After that, I went to the pool for 3 hours. While I was at the pool I ran into Kendall and Carlos again. They were swimming. They came to me, but I moved every time. I final stop moving. "who are you? What do you want?," I said. "I'm Kendall and this is Carlos. I was wondering if you have a boyfriend," Kendall said to me. "hey Carlos. And no I don't have a boyfriend. Why?," I said. " cause your cute," Kendall said. " Well… no," I said while leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking months to update. had a bad case of writers block. Thx 2 LoganHernderson4Life for helping me with the story.

* * *

Then I got out of the pool. I ran to my room. I had cried my eyes out. I had everything going great and Kendall wanted me back but I turned him down. I thought to myself. My friend, Jo, knocked on my bedroom door. I had to go get it.

"Hey Jo," I said trying not to cry. I can't do it. I started crying.

"What happen Stephanie?" Jo asked.

"Nothing I'm fine," I answered her.

"Are you sure?"

"YES," I snapped. "Sorry for yelling at you. I'm not fine. I had Kendall back in my hands but I turned him down."

"Pour baby it's going to be better soon," she said trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks Jo," I said.

Someone knocked on the door. I went to the door to find Logan there.

"Hey Logan, it that right?" I said/asked.

"Yeah, I came over here cause Kendall and Carlos are in love with you," Logan said.

"Well I can't date both of them. And how did you find my place?" I wonder.

"I follow Jo. Well before Big Time Rush even happen, you and Kendall were really close but then we left. We lost contact with you and then Kendall, Carlos, and James forgot about you, but I always missed you," Logan said. "Do you have a story that Kendall wrote?"

"Yeah, why," I said.

"If he remember the story then he'll remember you," Logan said.

"Want if he doesn't remember?" I asked, "just go I don't want anything to do with him or your band. Bye." I closed the door on his face. Jo had left after.

I got a piece of paper and started to a song (Btw I love writing song too).

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' it

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowingWhat could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Why do love here, I thought to myself. Then someone was knocking it was…Kendall.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Logan said he'll meet me here. And he had to giving me something," Kendall reply. "He said it was something I wrote when I was in Minnesota."

"Oh yeah I have it here," I said getting his story and handing him the story. "Bye." I closed the door…

* * *

Thx for read plz review. if you didn't like it tell me... next chapter might be a little bit longer. what happen if in the story of kendall's was stephanie's song? what if kendall reads it? will kendall remember stephanie? that will be in the next chapter...


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

If anyone wants to take the story. Just PM me and ask me. Right now I can't write stories and do my homework so if I fail any classes I lose my phone. I don't want that to happen. So anyone want this story? Just PM me okay.


End file.
